A Moment Beyond Repair
by X-TheAmazingKeybladeDuelist-X
Summary: A young woman by the name of Sophie meets somebody who once worked in the old restaurant known as "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza". But once she starts talking to him, the man known as Johnathon begins to tell the journey he once experienced for the person he loved. What is there to know about this old man from long ago? (Rated T for Blood and gore, and strong language.)
1. Supernatural

**_(This is going to be the only Five Nights at Freddy's story I'm ever going to do. This is just to help me get back into the writing mood. Hope you all enjoy this small story I'm making, consisted of six chapters.)_**  
_**  
**__**California - Time: 3:02 PM**__**  
**__**November 12, 2078**__**  
**_  
In the very state of California, it was filled with many buildings, cars driving through the streets, and multiple people with friends and family walking together for some togetherness. But there was one in particular that was a retirement home, filled with the elderly with the exception of one that stood out, one that was at least in his early eighty's on a wheelchair, no longer had any hair on the head, and had a missing right arm. He was staring at the window, looking at the outside until a nurse came in with a container of pills.

"Mister...Mister Johnathon?" She asked in wonder, but he didn't move in the slightest. "I have your pills ready." She placed them on a table, and he still did not budge, making her sigh. "..It's that day again, isn't it?" He stayed silent while looking at his missing arm but nodded. "I see...I'll leave you be." She was about to leave, but suddenly stopped. "Oh yeah, somebody wanted to see you, if that's ok." He kept his silence until he nodded, indicating he's saying yes. "Alright, I'll let her in." She finally left, leaving Johnathon to sit there until the door opened once again.

"Uh...Hello?" A young voice asked, with Johnathon looking to see a teenage girl with Red hair, Green eyes, a nose pierced, and wore a Black hoodie, shoes, and Green jeans. "Are you...Are you Mr Johnathon?" He turned his wheelchair to look at her more, smiled, and nodded. "Hi, my...My name's Sophie. I'm...I'm here for a school project. It's about knowing and learning about people around your age. Most of the others were taken and...I guess you caught my attention the most." She found a seat and sat down next to him while taking out a piece of paper and a pencil. "Do you...Do you talk?" He stayed silent still. "Not much to talk about yourself? I...See. What about stuff that were a big part of your life? Anything?" She noticed his missing arm. "What about your arm? Something must have happened."

"...It was all because of...Them." Johnathon finally said in a raspy voice, which surprised Sophie. "...You and your other bunch of kidos always heard of those myths, stories and such...Perhaps a place known as...What was the name? Oh...Yes...Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?"

"O-Of course we know about it!" Sophie said in surprise and a bit of confusion. "That place was closed down for not only health reasons, but because people found small corpses in there, stuffed into the wired animatronic suits." She then began to think. "But...What does what happened to your arm have anything to do with a place like that?"

"...Perhaps I should tell you what...What I've never told anyone." Johnathon said before he coughed harshly, due to his old age, which calmed down after a while. "There was more than just all that you've said in that old place. It all started when I worked there. I worked there because...To at least help my mom. She was diagnosed with breast cancer when I was only nineteen years old...The poor sweet woman, may she rest well. I needed money...Money to support her at least. The job opportunities were low at the time, and that place...That very place was not only where I had to get the money...But the very place that changed me...Forever."

**_Flashback_**

_**California - Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - 12:00 AM**_  
_**Night 1 - November 8, 2014**_

"...So this is the place, huh?" A nineteen year old Johnathon, who had his wild Black hair, unshaved beard, and Brown eyes while he wore a Blue and Black security outfit, asked while he sat down on a chair within a small boxed in room that had a desk against the walls, monitors, eaten or used food and drinks, and a bunch of posters of the pizzeria. "Doesn't look like much." He frowned a bit until he picked up what appeared to a pad-like monitor that had wires attached, and turned it on, along with the cameras. He was about to look around it until he heard his cellphone ring, making him pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, is this the new kid?" A male voice asked through it, making Johnathon nod.

"Yeah, this is him. What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd welcome you to a place like this and get you all ready on the first night." The male voice said. "Now this kind of place isn't your average job, it's more dangerous than you might think."

"Really, is that right?" Johnathon said carelessly, bored out of his mind.

"Yeah, that's right. But you know on how to use the cameras here, right?" The voice asked, with Johnathon then clicking a parts of the monitor, seeing through cameras for the dining area, East and West halls, Supply Closet Restrooms, back stage, which was filled with old animatronic heads and an empty exoskeleton, an area known as "Pirate's Cove", which was a large and curved Purple curtain with small stars, and finally the show stage. In it contained three particular animantonics, one being a Lavender bunny, Bonnie the Bunny, who has bent forward ears, a Red bowtie and held a guitar, another was a Yellow Chicken, Chica the Chicken, with a Orange beak, Pinkish-Purple eyes, Black eyebrows, and wore a White bib that said 'LET'S EAT', and held a large cupcake with eyes. And then there was the last one, the iconic one, Freddy Fazbear himself, for he was a Brown bear that wore a Black top hat and bowtie, and held a microphone in it's hand.

"Yeah, I do. So, just watch over everything from twelve to six in the morning. Is that it?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's it. But you're getting yourself into more than what you think you are-" The male voice tried to say.

"What is there to worry about? It's just a bunch of dumb looking animals. There's nothing to really worry for." Johnathon said while he looked through the cameras a bit more and held the cell phone on his shoulder.

"Well, if that's what you wanna think, then alright. But just know that this place is rather old and has limited power, so use the camera and the doors and door lights wisely." The voice said.

"I understand the camera but why the doors?" Johnathon asked while looking at one of the doors, seeing a White button that said 'Light' below it, and Red button above it that said 'Door', then at the other to see it says the same thing.

"Well, since you think this is your average place, I'll let you find that out yourself." The voice said. "Anyway, just make sure everything here works out fine, since we're given a last chance of this place still working, keep the power going and use the lights and doors when you need to. Alright? Alright, good night." The call then ended, leaving Johnathon in question.

"He's acting like it's a big deal, what's up?" He asked himself before shrugging and looked through the cameras a bit.

**_2:44 AM_**

Johnathon kept doing what he was doing boredly until his cell phone rang again, with him answering.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Duuude! How you been man?" Another voiced asked, making Johnathon smile.

"Hey Will. I'm just working right now at that place Freddy Fazbear's." He said while he kept looking through the cameras.

"Really? Dude, that's cool! I hear there's a ton of crazy shit that goes down in there. Missing children, that bite of '87 stuff, and other shit." Will said with surprise in his voice. "Man, you've GOTTA be lucky to be in a place like THAT!" An idea hit him. "You know what? How about you mess up those animatronics? Maybe you can make them do a lil jig! I hear they walk about during the night shift, maybe even on the same one YOU'RE on."

"Will, get real here. I'm in this to help my mom, that's it. Besides, all that stuff they talked about with the missing children and the animals walking is bullshit." Johnathon said while keeping his eyes on the cameras. "I mean, it could be some stupid shit somebody made up. Like I could believe those things walking-" Just when he was about to finish that sentence, he looked at the show stage with wide and shocked eyes, seeing Bonnie was no longer there.

"...Hello? Johnny?" Will asked in worry.

"...I'll talk to you tomorrow." Johnathon quickly said as he shut the call off and quickly began to look around. "Where is he? Where is he? Where the fuck is he?!" He then saw a standing Bonnie inside the backstage, staring at the camera. "Oh my god...Oh my fucking god...What is this?" He began to shake in fear until he decided to take a chance and looked at the show stage again, seeing them still there but the heads are turned to the camera. "What...What is this?" He breathed heavily in anxiety while turning the camera to where Bonnie was, only to see he's gone. "Oh my god...Where'd he go?"

He looked around quickly to see Bonnie standing inside the dining area, to which it reacted by moving it's head to stare at the camera, making him scared more and more but then looked at the Show Stage to see now Chica was gone.

"Oh shit...This is not happening. This is NOT happening." Johnathon said in complete fear until he heard footsteps nearby, making him shake violently while slowly turning to the source of the sound coming from the right door. He slowly moved his shaking hand to the light button and pressed it, making it emit a light in the East hall, revealing Chica is standing at and staring through the window. "OH SHIT!" He quickly slammed the door button closed, making a metal door suddenly shut Chica out, along with him quickly shutting the other door. Johnathon held his arms while breathing heavily in complete fear, unsure on what to do.

**_3:30 AM_****_  
_**  
Johnathon still sat there still, absorbing what was happening at the moment while looking at a clock that said the appropriate time.

"Ok...So...So this is real then. They really do move..." He said to himself before looking at the doors and pressed the light buttons, seeing nothing there. "Alright...I've got to do it...For mom...For mom." He slowly began to press the door buttons, making them lift up. "Ok...I can do this. I...Can do this." He looked through the monitor to see Chica is in the bathroom, Bonnie in the backstage, and Freddy still in the Show Stage but was still staring. "Alright...Let's do it." He began looking through the cameras more and more, hopefully to see if they move until he saw Bonnie still there, but his face was close up to the camera along with it's exoskeleton eyes revealed, making him jump. "Oh Jesus..."

He kept looking through the cameras still, keeping all of his cool still until he looked away from the monitor, looking to see the clock hit four in the morning. He took a deep breath and looked at the cameras again but it then turned to static, freaking him out.

"What the?! What the hell?" He asked before hearing footsteps in the West hall, making him prepared. "I've got you now motherfucker..." He then pressed the lights on the left door, seeing nothing yet, but then looked at the monitor now working again to see Bonnie now at the West Hall corner, sitting there. "Stay right there..." He quickly looked through the monitor once more to see Chica now in the dining area, standing and staring at the camera. "There you are...Now for the rabbit." He looked at the door once again and pressed the light button, seeing Bonnie about to enter into the office. "Not this time!" He quickly shut the door on him, making him relax the tension a bit. "Ah man...This is tense..." He looked around the room to see a small screen on the wall, seeing it says 'Twenty percent power', making his eyes widen. "Oh shit..." He looked at the clock, seeing it now says four thirty two. "Am I gonna make it?"

He looked at the left door and made it light up to see Bonnie looking at him through the window, making him nervous but had to relax himself. He looked at the camera again to see Chica gone, and began to look to see her in the East Hall, close up to the camera.

"Oh fuck...Oh fuck..." Johnathon said to himself before looking around more, seeing a bright pair of eyes coming out of Pirates Cove. "What? What is that?" He began to shake once again, starting to lose his cool but tried to regain it by looking at the lightened up left door, seeing Bonnie is gone. "Ok...Ok..." He opened the door then looked at the right door now, seeing nothing yet, then at the clock to see it's nearly five, and then at the power to see it's now eight percent. "Alright...Five AM. I can do this...I can do this." He looked at the camera once again, seeing Bonnie walking out of the West Hall and into the dining room, Freddy still staring on the Show Stage, the pair of eyes still staring in Pirate's Cove, and Chica now on the East corner, staring.

He tried to keep his fear in check and calm himself so he decided to check on Freddy on the Show Stage, seeing he was no longer staring and stayed on the stage, Bonnie while he stood in the Dining Area, and the mysterious being behind the curtains having it's hook revealed and outside, then checked on Chica to see she was no longer there or in the East Hall, making him quickly putting the monitor down and pressed the light, seeing her standing there once again. He attempted to keep himself together by seeing her but it finally made him crack and press the door button, but could not close suddenly and made a click instead, making him freak out.

"W-What the? What's going on?" He asked as he kept pressing the door button, seeing it was still not working and made him breathe heavily in anxiety. "Oh my god...Oh my god..." He kept mashing the button quickly, but never worked. "Come on...Come on!" He quickly looked around to see the left door, checked it to see Bonnie standing near the door as well, and quickly closed it on him. He began to breath heavily more and more while gripping his head in stress and fear. "This isn't happening...This is NOT happening." He looked at the clock once more, seeing it was now five fifty nine. "Oh shit...Oh shit..." He then heard footsteps coming toward him, making him see Chica now entering the office slowly into the light while it made a human-like groaning. "Get away...Get away!" She was about to lunge toward him but she suddenly stuck into place, stopping. "What...The hell?" He then opened the left door, seeing Bonnie stuck into place as well, then at the clock to see it hit six in the morning. "What in the world...Is this place?"

He shook his head, not wanting to think about it, got up, and slowly began to walk out of the building through one of the hallways, trying to forget all that happened.


	2. Horrors Behind a Curtain

_**California - Retirement Home - Time: 4:18 PM**__**  
**__**November 12, 2078**_

"...So they were literally moving?!" Sophie asked in shock, with Johnathon smiled and nodding weakly. "You left the place after all that, right?"

"No...No of course not." He said before looking down sadly. "I couldn't leave then. It was the only job that I had that would help pay for my mothers treatment..." He looked out the window sadly, observing all of the cars and people. "...My father left us for war when I was only five, and he never came back. My mom thought maybe he died, or perhaps found someone else in where he was sent to. We never knew. It hurt my mom...So much. She lost all of her energy and we could barely get around. I believed that she took care of me all by herself and had to do two parental roles instead of one, and now it...Was my turn." Sophie only stared at him in a bit of sadness, knowing he had to go through it for his moms sake, then decided to change the subject a bit.

"What was it like on the second night then? Did it get any better?" She asked, with Johnathon looking at her with a smile.

"...Have you ever heard of Foxy the Pirate?" He asked, to which she responded with a nod. "Well...I guess you could say that I met...Met it in person."

_**Flashback**_

_**California - Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - 12:00 AM**_  
_**Night 2 - November 9, 2014**_

Johnathon stared at the office he was about to enter in once again, sighed, and sat down on the chair before picking up the monitor to look at the three animatronics on the Show Stage.

"Alright...Day two. Same thing as before." He said to himself before his cell phone went off, to which he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey new kid. Looks like you made it." The male voice said. "Congrats kid. You're a freaking natural. I'm guessing you saw what I meant about this being more dangerous than it might be?"

"YES, I did." Johnathon said in anger. "Why didn't you tell me that it would be THIS dangerous. Why are those things AFTER me?"

"Well, that's the thing. Not even I know. I'm guessing some sort of screw-up in the programming or whatever." The voice said. "Thing is, if they find a person after hours, they'll automatically think you're an exoskeleton without a suit, and stuff you in one." Hearing this shocked Johnathon.

"You're kidding me...You're NOT serious." He said.

"I'm afraid not. But hey, you did good last night. You survived, this won't be any more different." The voice responded. "Now I'd recommend you watch out for them while I talk." Johnathon then looked through the cameras, seeing everything is the same. "So far you've gotten the jist of how everything works here. But I thought I'd bring this to your attention. You see that little guy in Pirate's Cove last night?" He remembered it and then checked the area, not seeing the hook or the glowing eyes.

"Yeah, I saw him last night. What was that?" He asked.

"The guy's name is Foxy. He likes hanging out around there, I think it's best to check him every now and again. Just thought I'd let you know that." The voice said.

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks." Johnathan said, with a nod.

"Good. See you later." He said before he ended the call, leaving Johnathon alone to look through the cameras.

_**1:43 AM**_

Johnathon just kept looking through the cameras until his phone began to ring, with him accepting it.

"Yo dude! Still working over there?!" Will asked happily. "Getting all creeped out yet?"

"Knock it off dude. This is literally serious." Johnathon said while he kept looking through the cameras, seeing that Bonnie is no longer on the stage. "...Fuck."

"Aw, c'mon dude, you all shaken up about that animatronic walking around shit? I was joking man!" Will said with a laugh. "You and me both know all that is bullshit. Missing children maybe, but c'mon, walking animals? Sounds like something right outta video game."

"Will? Now's kinda not the time." Johnathon said as he kept looking through the cameras, seeing Bonnie in the dining area.

"Why not? C'mon, you're not getting a paranoid are ya?" Will asked.

"Damn it Will, I SAID now is not the time! I'll talk to you later!" Johnathon snapped in anger, closing off the call and focued on what was going on, seeing Bonnie staring at the camera while Chica then began to enter it as well, shocking him. "Oh god...They're both out now." He changed the camera to look at Pirate's Cove, seeing nothing but the curtains still. "Ok...He's still there." He checked on Freddy to see he's still at the Show Stage, then back to the Dining Area to see only Chica there now, with him now looking through the cameras to see Bonnie heading down the West hall, shocking him. "Alright...Come at me." He kept observing him walking down the hallway while keeping his hand ready to shut the door and its footsteps becoming louder and louder.

He kept his patience and his fear under control for a small amount of time until he heard the walking stop, making him press the lights to see Bonnie standing at the door, to which Johnathon quickly shut the door, closing him off and banging the door slightly.

"Fuck you bitch!" He swore in anger and clicked the lights, seeing Bonnie looking at him through the window. "Yeah, how does it feel Bonnie?" He only just stared and not said anything, due to being an animatronic, with Johnathon then looking through the monitors to see Chica no longer in the Dining Area, but also looked at the East Hall and Bathroom to see she was not there as well. "What the...Where is she?" He then heard the noise of moving silverware, making him realize she's in the kitchen. "Must have gotten lost or something..." He checked the cameras once again to see Freddy staring at the camera in the the Show Stage and at Pirate's Cove, seeing what appeared to be a Crimson animatronic fox with tattered fur and partially exposing parts of it's exoskeleton, Brown pants, a Black eye patch, and a shiny hook, revealing to be Foxy the Pirate, shocking him. "Oh shit...Oh fucking shit. What should I do?"

He looked back at the East hallway to see no Chica and then the West to see Bonnie walking away, to which he quickly opened the door and then looked at the clock, seeing it say three thirty in the morning and only thirty two percent power remaining for him.

"Alright...Two and a half more hours. I can do this..." He said to himself before taking in a deep breath. "I can do this...I can do this." He checked the cameras once again, seeing Bonnie walking into the Dining Area, Chica now entering the East Hall, and finally Foxy, who was beginning to come out of Pirate's Cove. "Oh my god...Oh my god..." He kept watching them as much as he could, keeping an eye on them until he heard Chica walking down the hallway and stopped, with him then looking at the door and turned on the light, seeing she was standing there but he reacted by closing the door, stopping her. "Got you now...Not this time."

He looked at Pirate's Cove once again, seeing Foxy still standing there but prepared to run and Bonnie about to enter the West Hallway once again, making him breath a bit heavily in fear, but tried to ignore it and checked the light on the right door, seeing Chica still there. He ignored her and checked the West once more, seeing Bonnie now moving a bit faster, hearing his foot steps.

"Oh great..." Johnathon said to himself before looking at the clock, seeing it is now nearly hitting five ten. "Alright...Fifty minutes...Almost there and I'll survive another night." He took a deep breath and checked the camera of the East hallway, seeing Chica walking away, with him then opening the right door. "Alright...That's one less problem..." He looked over to the power, seeing it was now on ten percent. "Keep it together John and keep doing what you're doing..." He then checked the cameras, seeing Foxy is still there, and kept watching him while checking on both Chica and Bonnie until there was static stopping him, making him freak out. "Oh fuck! Not again!" He quickly checked the doors to see nothing there before checking the camera again, seeing that Foxy was now gone and has left Pirate's Cove, shocking him. "Oh no...Oh no..." He looked through the cameras as quickly as possible, looking for Foxy. "Where is he?! WHERE IS HE?!" He then looked at the West Hallway, seeing Foxy himself scampering through. "OH SHIT!"

Johnathon attempted to close the door but was suddenly stopped by Foxy himself appearing while it screeched, making him suddenly stop in complete shock. Foxy stared at him and was about to lunge at him while sreeching but was suddenly stopped, frozen in place.

"H-Huh? It's that time already?" He asked as he looked at the clock, seeing it was now six in the morning, making him sigh. "Oh man...This doesn't get any easier..." He slowly moved Foxy to the side, leaving him in the West Hall, and looked to see Bonnie as well frozen, then began to walk out while he started to make a call. "Hey? You awake?"

"Hey there new guy. Glad to know you live for another day." The male voice said with a small laugh. "It ain't getting any easier, isn't it?"

"No...No it's not..." Johnathon said in annoyance. "I just hope I get paid for this."

"You will kid. I'll be sure of that." The voice said as Johnathon kept walking, leaving until the next night.


	3. Movement of the Leader

_**California - Retirement Home - Time: 5:22 PM  
November 12, 2078**_

"...Wow, and even Foxy was after you?" Sophie asked in surprise, to which Johnathon nodded.

"And I nearly met my end once again that day." He said. "The job got harder and harder than it ever did. They became more and more active and violent since then. Even then...The one and only Freddy Fazbear himself began to come out."

"Really? Even him?" She asked as she began to write on a piece of paper, taking a bit of notes, then looked at him. "What was it like with him?" Johnathon down at his arm, thinking about it, then back at her.

"About what you would expect." He said. "And it's that day that I begun to see things...Things I've never seen.

_**California - Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - 12:00 AM**__**  
**__**Night 3 - November 10, 2014**_

Johnathon sat down on the chair inside the office and takes a deep breath before checking the camera for the Show Stage, seeing the three animatronics still there.

"Alright...Night three. Halfway through the week..." He said to himself before getting a call, with him answering. "Hello?"

"Hey new kid. Day three, huh?" The male voice asked. "You're doing a great job kid. Normally people don't work at this place this long and move on to other things, except one guy. He stayed here for a good seven days."

"Obviously." Johnathon said. "So what is it now?"

"Nothing really. Just thought I'd talk to you for a bit about something, in case you get caught." The voice said. "If the power ever goes out, try playing 'dead'. Maybe they'll think you're a suit still and pass. Then again..."

"...Then again?" Johnathon asked.

"...Nah, never mind. Just try to not get caught. Your people might be pissed if they find out you died." The male voice said, to which Johnathon looked down sadly.

"...I will. See you tomorrow then." He said as the call was cut off, to which he began to look through the cameras, waiting.

_**1:12 AM  
**_  
Johnathon kept looking through the cameras until his phone went off, with him answering.

"Hell-" He tried to say.

"Dude! What the hell man?!" Will said on the other side, catching Johnathon off guard. "You left your phone silent the entire time or somethin'?! What was that all about?!"

"Sorry man. I've been busy with what I'm doing." He said while checking around still, seeing Chica in no longer on the stage. "Oh shit..."

"Busy? With the night shift? There's nothing that goes on in that old pizzeria man! What have you been doin' then? Avoiding some of those animals or whatever? You outta be paranoid to think that." Will said with a laugh, to which Johnathon stayed silent and searched for Chica, who was in the Dining Area. "Johnny? You know I'm kidding, right?" He stayed silent still. "...My god...You're kidding."

"Will, these things are haunted or whatever the hell is the problem with them. But these things will kill me." Johnathon said as he kept his eyes on Chica, the Show Stage to see Bonnie and Freddy not moving, and Pirate's Cove to see Foxy is not out.

"Then let me hurry on over then! I can't leave ya in a place like that!" Will said.

"No! Please, it's already dangerous enough with one of us here. I can't let you be here as well. Please, just stay where you are and I'll see you in the morning." Johnathon said. "Do it for me. Don't worry. I'll be ok."

"...Alright man...See you then." Will said as the call went out, with Johnathon then checking on Chica to see her still standing there.

"Jeez...She's not even moving." He said to himself before looking up so he could check the lights, only to see a Golden version of Freddy, but with a Blue bowtie, slouching down on the ground, shocking him. "HOLY SHIT! FUCK YOU!" He reacted by swinging his arm around, but when he did, it suddenly disappeared, showing it was a hallucination of some sort. Once he saw this, he quickly relaxed. "Oh shit...I'm starting to see things..." He rubbed his eyes and checked on Chica once again, seeing she's in the Bathroom and staring at the camera, then at the Show Stage to see they haven't moved, and Pirate's Cove, seeing Foxy out and ready to run. "Oh shit...This isn't good..."

He knew he had to keep his cool long enough and decided to focus on Foxy, hoping for him to not move from his sight until there was suddenly static, stopping him from seeing him and causing him to freak out and check the lights quickly while waiting for the cameras to be fixed. Once it was, he then checked Pirate's Cove to see Foxy gone, making his eyes widen and look around to see him scampering through the West Hall, to which he quickly shut the left door just before Foxy was about to enter, making it bang on the door.

"I've got you now you rusty piece of shit..." Johnathon said to himself as he checked the cameras in the West Hall, seeing Foxy walking away back into Pirate's Cove, and everywhere else to see Chica about to enter the East Hall and both Bonnie and Freddy standing on the Show Stage but stared at the camera. "Alright...Doing good so far..." He looked at the clock to see he's about to enter three in the morning and at the power, seeing it's now at least fifty-five percent. "Half way there...I can do it." He kept his fear in check and searched around with the cameras to see Bonnie now gone from the show stage. "Oh great..."

He looked around once again to see Bonnie in the Backstage, staring close up to the camera, which surprised him but kept it in control and searched for Chica, seeing she's camping out on the East Hall corner. He took a deep breath, hoping to control himself, and checked on Pirate's Cove, seeing Foxy not sticking out, and Bonnie no longer in the Backstage, but the multiple empty animatroic heads and extra exoskeleton staring at the camera, shocking him.

"Oh god..." He said before shaking his head, hoping to remove what he saw and focus on finding Bonnie, seeing he too is now at the West Hall Corner, shocking him once again. "How did he get here so quick?!" He checked the right door by pressing the light button, seeing Chica staring at him through the door, and shut the door on her, with him then checking the left door to see Bonnie standing there as well, ready to lunge. "OH SHIT!" He quickly pressed the door button, shutting him out as Johnathon stared at the doors with wide eyes. "Oh my god...They're both at the doors..." He breathed in and out heavily, trying to calm himself before looking at the clock, seeing it's nearly four-ten, and then at the monitor to see he's a thirty percent of power. "Come on...Hurry up..."

He sighed and checked the doors using the lights to see the two were still there, staring at him through the window, then he looked at the camera to see Foxy slowly starting to come out again.

"Oh man...This is not good...It can't get any worse..." He said until there was a sudden deep laugh going around in the building, making his eyes widen in fear. "Oh my god...What is that?" He quickly checked around, including the Show Stage to see Freddy gone, finally putting fear into him. "Oh my god...He's out...They're ALL OUT!" He finally began to crack, searching through all of the cameras in the entire pizzeria, not seeing him and not noticing the power being drained fast. "WHERE IS HE?! WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!" He kept searching until he heard the laugh once again, scaring him. "Where are you motherfucker? WHERE ARE YOU?!" He kept searching through until he saw a pair of eyes staring at the camera in the Bathroom, hiding in one of the corners. "There you are..." He slowly began to calm down and look at the clock, seeing it about to enter five and the power was at eighteen percent, shocking him. "OH SHIT!"

He quickly checked the lights to see both Bonnie and Chica are finally gone, to which he opened the right door and checked on Pirate's Cove to see Foxy still standing there before opening the left door, and quickly checked through the cameras, seeing Bonnie in the Dining Area, Freddy still in the bathroom, and hearing Chica in the kitchen. He took a deep breath and stared at the clock, for it was entering five-oh-five and the power was at fifteen, with him reacting by gripping his head in stress.

"Oh Jesus...Am I even going to make it?" Johnathon asked himself before taking a deep breath. "I'm going to make it. I've got to...For mom...For mom." He heard the deep laughter of Freddy once again, making his eyes widen but looked to find where he is, but only found Chica in the Bathroom now, Bonnie still in the Dining Area, and Foxy still in Pirate's Cove. "Where...Where is he?" He then heard a muffled jingle from within the kitchen, making his eyes widen and look at the right door, knowing that's where Freddy is. "I've got you now..." He then checked Pirate's Cove, seeing Foxy gone once again. "Not this time!" He quickly pressed the right door, with Foxy then knocking on the door and staring at him through the window.

Johnathon only stared at him before Foxy walked away, and him opening the door while looking at the clock once more, seeing it entering five-thirty with nearly six percent power left. He took a deep breath once again, regaining confidence, and checked the cameras before hearing Freddy's laughter and the jingle disappearing, making him shake and search to see Freddy entering the East Hall, standing there.

"He's there...I've got you now..." He said to himself as he checked the lights, with the power going down slowly. "I'm going to make it...I'm GOING to make it." He quickly searched around before keeping his sights on Freddy, seeing Bonnie now heading down the West Hall, and Chica now in the Dining Area. "Come on...Come on!" He looked at the clock, seeing it was now five-fifty. "I can do this! I CAN do this!" The power was then heading onto from two to one percent, with him then preparing while Freddy laughed once more. "Come on...COME ON!" The power then finally reached to zero percent, making the entire building go out in complete darkness. "Alright...Stay still...And play dead...Just play dead..."

He finally kept himself quiet as Freddy's laughter echoed through the entire building, making him a bit stiff. He slowly looked at the clock to see it's five-fifty-eight, now entering five-fifty-nine, hoping to make it until there was a jingle playing, making his eyes widen to slowly look at the source of the music, from the right door, to see Freddy Fazbear himself in the shadows, playing the song while he glowed slightly. Johnathon tried to stay still while Freddy slowly began to walk toward him, seeing him bit by bit until he suddenly froze into place, with him looking at the clock to see it hit six and sighed.

"Thank god..." Johnathon said to himself before getting up to walk out through the left door, seeing Bonnie was sitting at the corner, frozen as well, and walked out while he began to call. "Hey, Will. Looks like I get to survive another night."

"Thank god...I'm glad you're ok. Did ya have a bunch of close calls?" Will asked, with Johnathon staring at the office.

"...Definitely." He said before he continued walking away, leaving with a victory.


	4. Nearly Breaking Through to You

_**California - Retirement Home - Time: 6:07 PM**__  
__**November 12, 2078**_

"...Was it scary dealing with Freddy Fazbear himself?" Sophie asked. "Even that ghost or hallucination?"

"Very much so. I looked for him for the longest amount of time because I was scared, and ended up losing all of the power I once had." Johnathon said with a weak smile, which surprised Sophie.

"Oh wow...Really? And your barely made it?" She asked in shock before she stared blankly in the emotion until the door opened and closed behind them, seeing the nurse looking at them with a smile.

"Looks like you two are communicating well." She said before she looked at Sophie. "Ma'am, can I talk to you for a bit? Outside if it's ok?" Sophie looked at Johnathon, with him slowly nodding while smiling, indicating it's ok. She got up and walked out with the nurse with her closing the door. "...How did you do it?"

"Huh? Do what?" Sophie asked in question.

"I mean, how did you get him to talk to you? Nobody else was able to." The nurse said while looking at the door Johnathon is in. "He never once talked to us about what happened to him, what it was like in his life, or just a conversation all together. Whatever happened to him stopped him from talking anything."

"I don't know." She said. "I just asked him about his arm and he just started to talk about it. That's all I did. Maybe he trusts me or...Or something."

"Maybe because he trusts you than anybody else here, or sees you as a friend." The nurse said before crossing her arms and sighed a bit. "He never gets any visits anymore. Maybe it finally got to him and felt alone...Alone, until you came around." She smiled a bit. "He's grown fond of you I bet. If you want...We can let you visit him as much as you want. You're his friend." Sophie looked at the door, then smiled.

"...Yeah, I would like that." She said before looking at her again. "Is that it? Can I return back to talking to him?" The nurse nodded and Sophie then entered back into Johnathon's room so she could sit back on the chair and continue to write. "I'm back. So...The fourth night. What happened then?" He stared at the window then, remembering.

"...It was that night when...When everything began to turn into chaos between me and...And those animtronics..." Johnathon said.

_**California - Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - 12:00 AM**__**  
**__**Night 4 - November 11, 2014  
**_  
Johnathon rubbed his eyes stressfully before sitting down on the chair and turning on the monitor, seeing the animatronics in their place.

"Alright...Fourth night. I'm almost done..." He said to himself until the phone ringed once again, with him answering it. "Hello?"

"Hey dude. You alright?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry too much." Johnathon said while he looked around the pizzeria with the cameras.

"Alright, that's good. Just thought I'd want to know if you're ok before I leave you. Be careful man. You might not get so lucky unlike last night." Will said, with Johnathon nodding.

"Don't worry. I'm not getting stuffed tonight, for mom. See you then." He said before cutting the call off to focus on watching the animatronics, seeing if they'll move until the phone was ringing again, with him answering it once again. "Hello?"

"Hey new kid. Night four. How about that?" The male voice asked with a small chuckle. "I'd knew you'd get the hang of it soon, but I hope you're ready for it now. I'm sure you noticed their more active than before."

"Yeah, I saw that, even Freddy himself came out." Johnathon said.

"Yeah, I bet he did. At this point, this is where things finally get real. Just keep doing what you're doing and you'll be alright." The male voice said. "Anyway, see you on night five." The call ended, leaving Johnathon alone to watch over the area.

_**12:47 AM**_

Johnathon watched over the area through the cameras to see now both Bonnie and Chica are off the Show Stage, and Foxy partially out of Pirate's Cove.

"Alright...Here we go." He said to himself to look around, seeing Bonnie was in the Backstage, Chica in the Bathroom, and Freddy still on the Show Stage, staring at the camera. He took a deep breath to calm himself and looked at where Bonnie was, seeing he was suddenly gone. "What the..." He looked around until he got to the West Hall, seeing Bonnie suddenly run to the office. "HOLY SHIT!" He quickly shut the door, hearing a knock on it, and then he turned on the light, seeing nothing until Bonnie popped out in front of it, scaring him. "JESUS CHRIST!" He recovered slightly to watch Bonnie, seeing his head and jaw twitch violently while making robotic voice. "Jesus...You're really going crazy..." He checked the cameras once again, seeing Foxy still there, along with Freddy, but Chica was now in the Dining Area. "Alright...Stay right there..."

He checked the window once again to see Bonnie still there, twitching, then back at the camera to see it suddenly turning into static, making him freak out and search the other light, seeing nothing there. He checked the cameras after they've been fixed to find where Chica is, for she's gone once again, and looked around until he got to the East Hall way, suddenly seeing pictures of sad faces with Blue paint under their eyes and to the bottom border, surprising him.

"What the...Those were never there." He said until Chica suddenly appeared, running through the hallway as well. "HOLY-" He quickly shut the right door as well, shutting her out and making her bang the door, to which he checked to see her staring through the window while she twitched her head as well. "Like hell you'll get in here..." He checked the left door to see Bonnie now gone, with him opening it and checking to see him in the Supply Closet for some unknown reason, giving him an idea. "Alright...Wonder if this will work..." He looked at the keys he has to get in, looked outside of the West Hall to see nobody there yet, and slowly began to make his way to the closet, hoping to lock it until he heard something scampering over to him, making his eyes widen and look to see Foxy running. "HOLY SHIT!"

He quickly turned and ran to the office as fast as he possibly could, with Foxy catching up, and was about to enter until he was suddenly grabbed by Foxy, who while screeching loudly.

"GET OFF ME YOU BITCH!" He said while shaking his torso until it knocked Foxy off, giving him enough time to enter the office and close the door, causing Foxy to knock on it while Johnathon sat down on his chair. "J-Jesus Christ...That was a terrible idea..." He took a deep breath to look at the clock and saw it's about to enter two with sixty percent power. "Alright...I'm doing good..." He checked the cameras to see Bonnie was now out of the supply closet and in the Dining Area, Foxy now in Pirate's Cove, and Freddy still on the Show Stage. "Alright Freddy...You just stay there..." He looked up from the camera to see Golden Freddy inside the room once again, freaking him out. "FUCK! GET AWAY!" He quickly tried to push it, seeing it suddenly fade away, showing it was a hallucination once again, making him relax a bit. "God...I need to get it together..."

He took a deep breath and looked at the right window, seeing Chica is gone, and opened it quickly before checking the camera, looking around to see Bonnie still in the Dining Area, and hearing Chica is now in the kitchen. He took a deep breath, hoping to relax until there was a deep laughter, shocking him and making his breathing heavier and faster than before, to which he started looking around to see Freddy in the shadows of the Dining Area, with its glowing eyes giving away it's position.

"Alright...You just stay there and be good..." Johnathon said before checking around, seeing both Bonnie and Chica running down their respective halls, catching him off guard. "OH FUCK!" He quickly shut the left door, preventing Bonnie from entering, and then the right door as it closed, but not before Chica put her hand underneath it, stopping it as she slowly began to lift it, which shocked him. "Oh fuck...Oh fuck, oh FUCK, OH FUCK!" She kept on lifting the door until he got the idea of opening the door, revealing her, and then suddenly shut the door, hitting and getting her hand stuck underneath it until she moved her hand to get her unstuck, making him relax a bit before there was suddenly banging on the window. Hearing this made him jump and looked at the window after lighting it up, seeing her banging on it as it caused the glass to crack a bit while her head twitched.

He kept staring a Chica more until she slowly stopped and walked away, leaving him with only Bonnie, making him sigh in relief until there was another deep laughter, recreating the fear in him along with him quickly checking the cameras to see Freddy looking at him over the corner in the bathroom. He took a deep breath and looked at the clock, seeing it's about to hit three-thirty with fourty-five percent power.

"Alright, half way there." Johnathon said to himself and started looking at the camera of the West Hall, seeing Bonnie walking away, and opened the door before continuing his search, seeing Foxy still staring and revealing himself in Pirate's Cove, Bonnie now entering the Back Stage, and Chica in the bathroom once again, but no Freddy. "Where is he now?" He then heard the jingle from within the kitchen, indicating he's inside. "There he is...Now I just have to keep an eye on him..." He took a deep breath to relax himself and kept looking through the cameras to watch over them, seeing Foxy ready to run once again. "You're not getting me this time..."

He kept his sights of Foxy, preparing to shut the door in case he runs until the cameras go into static, shocking him for a bit. He quickly checked the lights to see if any of the animtronics where there, seeing nothing, and checked the cameras once again to see Foxy now gone in complete fear. He quickly closed the left door, knowing that where he would go, but there was no knocking. Instead, there was the sound of scampering in the East Hall, making his eyes widen and opened the left door but closed the right, hearing knocking on it for a while.

"...Nice try." Johnathon said before the deep laughter of Freddy was heard, being closer than before. "Oh shit...Alright...Just keep your cool." He looked at the clock to see it's four-twenty now with thirty percent power. "Almost there...Keep your cool." He checked the cameras once again, seeing Freddy in the East Hall, standing there at the camera. "You're not moving..." He then checked for Bonnie and Chica, seeing him quickly running through the West Hall as fast as he could. "NOT THIS TIME!" Johnathon quickly shut the left door, stopping Bonnie from entering as he banged on the door, then on the window.

He quickly checked on the lights to see Bonnie banging the windows, just like Chica did, while his head twitched as well, causing it to crack more and more. Johnathon silently stared at him in fear, hoping he wouldn't break the windows, but he gave up and walked away, making him breath in relaxation from the small bit of tension, but ignored it long enough to open the door and look around the area, hearing Chica in the kitchen, Bonnie walking back to the Dining Area, and Foxy back in Pirate's Cove, and Freddy starting to move down the East Hall while laughing deeply.

"Oh shit...Shit...This isn't good." Johnathon said to himself while he kept looking through the camera until it turned into static. "Oh come on! Not NOW!" He quickly checked the lights to see nothing there yet, long enough until the camera started working, seeing Freddy no longer where he is. "Oh god...Where is he?!" He checked the East Hall Corner to see Freddy, but close up to the camera to see the exoskeleton eyes, shocking and scaring him. "Oh god...Jesus Christ..." He quickly shut the right door to prevent from from entering. "This is NOT good! Far from it!"

He then kept his sights and hearing on Bonnie, and Chica, who stayed in their places, and then Foxy, who stayed at where he is.

"Ok...Ok...Keep it together..." He said to himself before looking at the clock to see it's nearly five-ten with fifteen percent power. "Alright...Ten after five AM. I can do this. Almost there!" He took at deep breath and continued watching over the area, seeing Chica now entering the Dining Area, and then the both of them looking at the camera at the same time, scaring him. "Oh god...What are they doing? Are they...Literally planning?" He checked Pirate's Cove to see Foxy starting to come out. "Oh come on...Not this..." He slowly began to lose his calmness and kept watching over everything, seeing Freddy was still standing there.

He quickly gripped his head in complete fear and stress, with multiple thoughts of not making it through the night starting to overcome his thinking, but he attempted to push those thoughts out of his head and focus on the task. He looked at the cameras more before it all turned into static once more, with him reacting with trying to keep his fear in sheck to see both Bonnie and Chica are now gone, putting fear into him, and made him look around to see both of them walking in their respective halls once again, but slowly and their heads twitching quickly, scaring him more and more.

"Oh my god...Oh my god..." He said to himself before looking at Pirate's Cove, seeing Foxy now gone but the sigh that said 'Sorry! Out Of Order' turned into the words 'IT'S ME', scaring him more and more than ever before. "OH FUCK!" He quickly closed the right door, hearing Foxy banging on the door non-stop for the longest amount of time, draining the power more and more. "Oh my god...Oh my god! This is NOT HAPPENING!" He finally begun to crack while looking at the clock to see it's five-fifty-seven. "I can do this! I CAN DO THIS!" The power began to decrease quickly, now from four percent to three.

Bonnie and Chica finally made it to the windows and began to bang on them, scaring Johnathon more and more until the right window broke, with Chica then looking through it while screeching until she suddenly froze, along with the banging and the lights going off, seeing it hit six. He sighed a bit in relief.

"Thank...God..." He said as he moved Foxy and Bonnie out of the way and begun to make his way out, surviving for another night,


	5. The Part of You and Power Is Lost

_**California - Retirement Home - Time: 6:53 PM**__  
__**November 12, 2078**_

"Wow...That must have been intense for you to deal with all of them at once." Sophie said while she wrote on a piece of paper, then back at Johnathon. "So, you've stayed there for how long?"

"Oh...What's today? The twelveth of November?" Johnathon asked, with her nodding. "I started working there on...The eighth at midnight. So only...Five nights."

"And you just finished the fourth night...Then that means..." Sophie said before looking at his missing right arm, staring at it with wide eyes as he covered it.

"Yes...That's correct...The very night that changed me...Forever." He said sadly, staring at his missing arm.  
**_  
California - Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - 12:00 AM  
Night 5 - November 12, 2014_**

Johnathon quickly sat on the chair in the office while taking a call.

"...So this is the last night, right?" Will asked, with Johnathon nodding.

"Yeah, that's right. Last night before it's over for the week." He said. "But...I'm returning after this one...I'll have to."

"Dude, you're one brave son of a bitch, you know that?" Will asked. "Survive this night for me, will ya?"

"I will. Come around at six. I might need to get a quick way out of here." He said.

"Alright, I'll do what I can. See you then man." Will said before he cut off the call, leaving Johnathon to look at the cameras, seeing the animatorics are in their places.

"Alright...Final night...I can do this." He said until he heard the phone ring, to which he answered. "Hello?"

"Hey new kid. Night five. You're doing good." The male voice said. "I'd knew you'd do it."

"Alright, now look. I hope I get paid for doing this. Because I nearly got KILLED last night, and the other ones before that!" Johnathon said in anger. "I've been dealing with this for four nights in a row, now going on five! Each and every night I nearly end up dead."

"Well dang kido, why are you working in a place like this to begin with?" The male voice asked.

"Because it's for my mom!" Johnathon snapped suddenly. "...My mom was diagnosed with breast cancer, and this was the only line of work I could find. The very least I could ask for...Is to at least know I'll be paid well enough for this to finally work. At least help slow it down..."

"...I understand you kido. Don't worry, you'll be paid well for it. It's not much for what this place has to offer, but maybe it will help." The male voice said. "Just survive this last night, and it's all yours."

"Alright...I'll do it. I'll see you then..." Johnathon said as the call ended, leaving him to watch over the animatronics.

_**12:30 AM  
**_  
Johnathon kept his eyes on the cameras around the area, but stopped to see both Bonnie and Chica are no longer in the show stage.

"Alright...Here we go." He said to himself as he checked Pirate's Cove to see Foxy not moving, then at both of the Halls to see Bonnie and Chica running while their heads twitched. "Not this time!" He quickly shut the doors, hearing the two of them banging on the door and then to the window, with Chica trying to reach out while screeching while Bonnie then smashed through the window and did the same. "HELL NO! YOU'RE NOT GETTING TO ME!" He quickly checked on Pirate's Cove to see Foxy still not moving and seeing Freddy staring at the camera on the show stage, making him relax and focus on Bonnie and Chica. "COME ON! TRY AND GET ME!" They kept attempting to do so for the longest amount of time but slowly began to give up, stared at him through the window, and Bonnie started to walk away, with Johnathon waiting a bit until he got far enough and opened the door. He took a deep breath and looked at the clock to see it's about to hit one.

He relaxed himself and checked around to see Bonnie entering the Dining Area, Foxy ready to run at Pirate's Cove, and Freddy still in the Show Stage, no longer staring at the camera though. He looked at Chica, still standing there while her head twitched violently and sparks flying out, then checked the cameras once again to see it suddenly going out on him, scaring him slightly and checked the left door light to see Bonnie suddenly standing there.

"OH FUCK!" He yelled as he quickly shut the door just before Bonnie was about to leap inside, making him bang on the door and reach in through the window again while another banging came onto the same room, shocking Johnathon. "Huh?! Who in the-" He checked the cameras to see Foxy out of Pirate's Cove, and Freddy staring at the camera. "Oh great...JUST GREAT!" He checked the clock once again, seeing it's one-thirty and only on fifty-four percent of power. "Jesus...I'm only at one-thirty and only half my power gone!" He gripped his head in stress until it got worse by a deep laughter, indicating Freddy is out. "OH FUCK!"

He quickly checked the Dining Area, seeing Chica now inside it and staring at the camera, but no Freddy. He quickly opened the right door before he continued looking for Freddy, but stopped when he heard a jingle within the kitchen, scaring him.

"Oh god...How did he get there so quick?!" Johnathon asked himself before checking the cameras on the left hall, seeing Bonnie walking away, and at Pirate's Cove to see Foxy back inside, to which he lifted up the left door. "Alright...They're gone..." He sighed stressfully, knowing he won't have enough power. "Aw man..." He looked around the office until he saw the fan on the desk, knowing something. "...I'll have to ride it out. Ride it out until the power goes out. Hide until six hits..." He slowly reached for the fan, pulled it so it could be unplugged, and held it next to him while checking the cameras and hearing Freddy laugh, seeing him in the East Hall while on the walls it had 'IT'S ME' on it, surprising him. "Oh fuck..."

He checked where the others were, seeing Bonnie was now in the Backstage, Chica still in the Dining Area, and Foxy still in Pirate's Cove, making him relax and look at the clock to see it's one-fifty-five with forty nine percent power left. He finally decided on something that could possibly kill him, but could work. He suddenly closed both of the doors, keeping him safe, and waited a bit.

"If I stick to the shadows...Then maybe I can hide somewhere around here so long as I'm not caught." He said to himself before taking a deep breath. "Let's just hope this works..." He kept the fan close to him, and waited.

**_4:13 AM_****  
**  
Johnathon kept the fan near him while keeping an eye on the time and power, seeing it's now on five percent.

"Alright...Alright...Here we go..." He said as he grabbed the clock, his phone, and the fan for self-defense, and checked the doors to see none of the animatorics are there, along with the cameras to see which animatronic is where, with Freddy in the East Corner, Chica in the Bathroom, Foxy in Pirate's Cove, and Bonnie in the Supply Closet. "Alright...Here...We...Go!" At that moment, the power went out, with him quickly making a run to the Dining Area and hiding underneath one of the tables. "Alright...Let's hope this works..." He hid underneath it while he heard footsteps nearby, with him seeing it's Chica's.

He tried to calm himself down by breathing in and out quietly and looked around, seeing that Foxy too was looking around as well with Bonnie, making him scared and nervous, but ignored it and looked at the clock to see it's four-thirty. He prepared the fan in his hands, ready for anything to happen, but nothing really did.

"Are they...Do they not know where I am?" He asked while he kept waiting for anything, expecting anything to happen, but they kept searching for him for what seemed like hours upon hours, and minutes upon minutes for him. "They don't know where I am...I think I'm safe..." He looked at the clock once again to see it's five-fifty-five. "Five more minutes...I can do this...I can do this!" He slowly began readjust his position, making a small squeak in the process and causing him to stay still. "Shit!"

He stayed perfectly still, preparing the fan in his hands while one animatorinc walked to the table and laughed, revealing to be Freddy. Johnathon stayed still until Freddy looked at him while screeching, scaring him to which he reacted by hitting the fan across his head.

"FUCK YOU!" He said as he quickly tried to run away from Freddy while dropping things until Bonnie got in the way, screeching, with him then trying to run away while being chased by the two of them before Chica then appeared from the Bathroom to attempt to grab him. He quickly ducked and kept running just before Foxy came out through the West Hall while screeching, tackling and knocking Johnathon down. "GET OFF ME! GET OFF!" They ignored him as both Chica and Freddy grabbed him and began to take him to the Backstage, to which he tried to escape, but was pushed into the room.

He got up quickly to try and escape but Bonnie and Foxy prevented him from going by pushing him back, knocking him while Foxy then grabbed him, with his hook accidentally stabbed into Johnathon's right shoulder, making him scream, and attempted to push him to one of the empty Freddy suits but Johnathon quickly tried to run and ended up holding one of the door hems, causing his arm to be pulled on for it was stuck in his socket.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING ME! YOU'RE NOT!" Johnathon yelled as Chica began to help Foxy, with Bonnie then Freddy helping to get him to let go, but he wouldn't allow it and put more pressure on the socket of his arm, causing him to get hurt more and more as he stared at the clock, seeing it's fifteen seconds until six. He kept a hold of the hem as much as possible at five seconds until it suddenly happened. His socket, along with his arm, suddenly came off, causing the animatronics to fall over with the blood from his arm, making him scream as well in pure pain while it finally hit six, indicating the fifth and final night ended. "O-O-OH FUCKING HELL! FUUUCK!"

He gripped his missing arm in pure pain, with blood flowing out of the missing limb as he cried and screamed loudly, but slowly began to get up and run with him missing arm trailing blood.

"HELP! HELP ME! HELP! WILL! ANYBODY!" He yelled as he ran out, leaving the site of the blood.

"Oh my god, Johnny! What the hell happened?!" Will asked in the distance, while the blood in the back stage covered the animatronics, left shown.


	6. Epilouge

_**California - Retirement Home - Time: 7:28 PM**__  
__**November 12, 2078**_

"...And they tore off your arm!?" Sophie asked in shock, to which Johnathon slowly nodded. "Oh my god...Because of them..."

"Yes...I lost my arm. It's funny..." He said as he stared at his missing limb. "I always expect it to be there...But it's not, sadly..." He looked back at her. "It was the last day that worked there ever again, because they fired me for my injury, and they closed it down for-"

"For an accident being the final straw..." Sophie finished, with her staring at Johnathon in shock. "Oh my god...You're him. You're the one that got it closed down." He smiled and nodded slowly before coughing a bit. "How did you make it? What happened to Will?"

"Will...Died on the same day." Johnathon said sadly, looking down. "He tried to rush me to a hospital but ended up being in a car crash, killing him. Luckily someone else brought me to one, helped me before I died of blood loss. I will never forget what he did for me that day."

"What about your mom? Did she ever make it?" Sophie asked, to which he shook his head.

"No...Despite my efforts, it was never enough." He said. "She asked me when I saw her 'Johnny, what happened to your arm?!'. And I said to her... 'I did it for you.'." He looked at her paper, smiling. "Did you get what you wanted my dear?"

"Yes...More than I ever did." She said until her cell phone went off, with her answering it. "Hello? Hey dad..." She looked over to Johnathon, who was staring. "Yeah...I'm done. Ok, see you soon." She put her phone up and got up. "I've...I've got to go. It was nice to meet you Mr. Johnathon. Is it alright if...I see you tomorrow?" He smiled weakly but happily.

"Absolutely. I could...Use the company." He said, making Sophie nod and smile.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then!" She said before waving goodbye and walked out, leaving Johnathon in his room.

"...What a good kid." He said with a small smile.

**_Time: 9:51 PM_**

Johnathon lied on his bed, watching the television until he looked over a pile of mail, to which he started to look over and search until he saw a certain letter on it, saying 'New and Rebuilt! Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is coming back! Come and join the fun!' with it having cleaner and more crisper animatronic versions of Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy. He stared at it and then at the wall, seeing a hallucination of Golden Freddy staring at him, but he did not react by it and looked back at the letter. He shook his head and threw it in the trash, ridding it from his thoughts.

**_-ThE eND-_**


End file.
